


Midsummer Planning

by EarendilEldar



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Midsummer, Ost-in-Edhil, Romance, Second Age, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarendilEldar/pseuds/EarendilEldar
Summary: Celebrimbor wants to convince Erestor stop working on the Midsummer festival plans and come on a picnic with him for the evening, but finds himself transfixed when he sees Erestor trying on his new Midsummer robes.  Perhaps the picnic was Erestor's idea all along, though!  Total fluff and romance.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Erestor
Kudos: 2





	Midsummer Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Ennyn Awest - the Gates of Summer (Midsummer)

Much as I love my work, there are times when I am rather easily lured away from my forge by the chant of some other singer. When it’s as potent a combination as a perfectly fair afternoon and the lingering memory of Erestor’s kiss after his last sip of tea and before rushing off to his archives, I am all but powerless. Once I finished with the few small things I had left on my anvil, I shut down my forge for the day, had a quick swim in the river, and headed to the archives. 

I was just coming up to Erestor’s study when a messenger came hurrying down the corridor with a neatly wrapped package under his arm. I decided to hang back until the young Elf had completed his mission. They tended to be put off by the Lord of the Land appearing unexpectedly in his leathers with a still-wet single plait down his back. I wrung out the end a little firmer while I waited for the messenger to depart, lest Erestor glare daggers at me for dripping in his sanctum.

Only, no sooner had the messenger gone but my beloved hurried out as well, with the package he’d just received. Feeling curious, I decided to follow without announcing myself. I’d been expecting to have to employ all of my wiles to coax Erestor away from his desk, especially with just a few days to go before the _Ennyn Awest_ celebrations, and here some delivery had done the hard work for me. 

I watched as Erestor crossed to the Lord’s House and got to the door just in time to see him sweeping up the stairway and down the corridor toward our chambers. I waited a moment until he wouldn’t see me coming along before following. When I got to the rooms we shared, the outer door was open slightly and I slipped in. I could hear Erestor in the bedchamber and the whisper of cloth being shifted. It was quite early for Erestor to change for the evening and he most often preferred to take a long soak in the bathhouse before he did. 

From where I stood, I could see his dressing table but all I could see from the angle of the mirror was his day robe draped over the side of our bed. Just as I started to move forward, Erestor came into view of the mirror and I only just held back a gasp, even more so when he stepped closer to the table and I could see him entirely. 

By the Valar, I swear it never slips my mind how beautiful he is, but there are some times when I am reminded that my fëa is bound with that of this marvelous Elf and I wonder how I could ever be worthy of such a one as he. He stood there at his mirror, adjusting the collar and sash of his new formal summer robes, obviously for the upcoming high day. My Erestor rarely wears things with much pattern or ornamentation, he prefers solid, bold, jewel-tones, so these robes, a light material broidered all over with wildflowers of bright reds and blues, yellow-green vines, and sage-green ferns was a rare choice for him. But, Eru…! Ereinion Gil-galad would just have to be jealous this year, for Erestor looked more regal and magnificent than any other could hope. 

I wanted to walk up to him, wrap him in my arms, and tell him how incredible those robes looked on him, how perfectly they suited him, but I was rooted to the spot, afraid I’d only sound foolish and flattering. Imagine being afraid of sounding foolish to one to whom you were bound these centuries already, even if we weren’t yet officially wed. Still, I just stood and stared, watching him run his long fingers down the placate of perfect pearls and smooth away creases under the sash till the lines were crisp and elegant, knowing that no craft of mine could ever be fairer than him. 

He looked at himself in the mirror for a while, turning this way and that, then nodded to himself and began to undo the sash as he stepped back over to the bed. I almost took the opportunity to slip away so that I could pretend to be surprised when he donned his new robes for the festival, but I remembered my original errand and had no inclination to leave anyway. Instead, I sneaked in and wrapped an arm around him from behind as he was undoing the buttons. 

“Luthien had nothing on you, my fine, fine Erestor,” I whispered at his ear.

“All the same, I think I’ll pass on charming any Valar or Dark Lords, or wild rangers for that matter,” he murmured, clasping my hand in his. 

“I hope you know you’ve already charmed one foolish smith for the rest of time,” I said, pulling him close.

“Yes, I’d rather worked that out,” he snickered. “Now, if said foolish smith would be good enough to unhand my person for but a moment, I should like to hang up these new robes before they become quite creased.”

“That’s a tall order, but I shall never refuse you anything in my power to grant,” I said, kissing his cheek before stepping back.

“Thank you, most gallant. I suppose you like them, then?” Erestor asked.

“I think they’re very fine; they look lordly and regal upon you, my love.”

“Yes, the broidery was rather expensive, I admit, but it’s a rare indulgence -”

“I didn’t mean that, Eres, just that _you_ make them look far fairer than cloth and thread have a right to look.”

“Oh. Flirting. You must want something,” he said, smiling knowingly at me as took the robes through into his wardrobe. 

“I want _you_ , but that’s nothing you don’t know. Actually, I had intended to convince you to leave your work for the day and come dine by the river with me. But then I was distracted and now all I can think of is dancing with you all day on Midsummer and sitting beside you at the high table at the feast and knowing that every Elf and Man and quite possibly a fair few Dwarves will be envious of me for having somehow merited the regard of such an exquisite creature.”

Erestor was laughing quietly when he came back out of the wardrobe, now dressed in much more casual summer evening robes. “I might have guessed, since you have already washed and are dripping upon the floor.” I noticed how he conveniently ignored my fantasizing. “Very well, but I shall have a few things to talk over with you as we eat, so don’t plan on romancing me the whole time.”

“A small price to pay… provided you allow me to get on to the romancing once you’ve had your way with me,” I said, catching his hand and pressing a kiss to his fingers.

“Since you’re already well on the way, my way with you will be but a break in the journey,” Erestor pointed out shrewdly. “Well, come on, then, let’s collect our supper from the kitchens and get on with it. There’s a fresh roasted chicken that will do very nicely…,” he said, leading out of our rooms as if the whole thing had been his idea all along. 

When I thought about that kiss he’d given me this morning, I wasn’t entirely convinced it hadn’t been. And I would _never_ be convinced that my Erestor did not possess spellbinding powers to rival any dragon!


End file.
